


For the Innocent You

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Guilty!Sam, Innocent Reader, Modest reader, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is 13, Underage Sex, guilty!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: Based on the prompt that I had recently found: Dean and Sam made a mistake and they went overboard.





	For the Innocent You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZC1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/gifts).



"You sure that's her, Dean?" 

Sam asked, a little bit weird out when he saw the oh so innocent girl, smiling and talking with her friends at the sidewalk. She's very cute, with long skirts that even cover her knees, a white blouse that doesn't show her curves and her youthful skin is showed because of her hair being put in ponytail. Sam's a little sceptical because how can a girl that looks so pretty and innocent is a vamp? 

"Well, according to Cas, she is the vamp that walked out of the nest." 

Dean said, a picture of (y/n) in his hand. He almost can't believe it, too. A perfect little angle like her? Dean scoffed at that, but he also know that everything has a different page. She is no exception. 

But why the hell is a vamp disguising herself as a Catholic student? 

"Look, she's about to leave!" Sam exclaimed, the two brothers seeing the innocent girl walking as her friends and her separate ways. She make her way alone, smiling yet again in the middle of the night. 

Dean knows why they're here. 

"Well, what 'cha waiting for? Let's go!" 

Dean screamed, making Sam rolls his eyes at the annoying sound his brother makes. They both walk out of the car and following the young girl into an alley.

(Y/n) walk in the night, hugging her bible's in her arms lovingly. She has always been religious ever since she was a child. While other teenagers is blinded by love, she is blinded by God. She love the way she is and she love her parents for enrolling her into a Catholic school and they too love her very much. Only, tonight is a different story since they have to go to a very important dinner party and she's all alone for the night. But she didn't mind. 

She feels a chill running down her spine as she walk into the cold and moonless night. She also noticed two men is behind her, walking too but she didn't pay any mind at that. They are humans too... right? 

"Hey, you there!" 

She stopped on her track as she look behind her and see the men looking straight at her, intense eyes with their sour face made her feel nervous and scared all of a sudden. 

"Y- yes...?" 

She hesitantly answered back, holding her bible's tighter, as if pleading for it to protect her. 

They walk to her yet again, eyes never leaving hers and finally, they stopped right in front of her and she can't help but gawk at them. They're so attractive that it made her pure heart skipped a beat. 

"We don't want long talks so why don't we get to it,, hmmm?" 

The short one says, a smirk on his face as he talk to her. Before she know it, the other tall man ran to her and punched her stunned face, making her see pitchblack.

 

 

-

 

 

 

She opened her eyes slowly and through her blurry gaze, she saw bricks. And she can feel the cold tile and she isn't sure where is she. Who brought her here. And how did sh-

"Oh, great! You're awake!" 

A voice boomed and she ever so slowly turn her head and see the two men from before. Oh, right. 

They had kidnapped her. 

Suddenly, she could feel her eyes sting, her lips open to plead for dear life, and her body trembles. She's so scared and the only thing she can think of is her Bible. 

"Wh- where am I?" 

She sounded so broken. So frail. And she hated it. 

The short man smiled at her, and it creeps the hell out of her that she back away and bumped into a wall. Tears falling again as she don't know what to do.

The tall man then took out what seems to be her purse and start to inspect every little thing in it. She didn't mind, though. She don't have any money, anyway. 

"Let's see. Your name is (y/n) (y/l/n) and you're 13, AND you're a Catholic student." 

As soon as he said that, he walk slowly to her, and look at her dead in the eyes. 

"Correct?" 

Sam asked, not sounding gentle as he always been. Dean just smiled at her, looking ready to kill her. 

"Y- yes. That's me." 

"Please, don't hurt me. Please, I'm only 13. I'm no value. Please, I-" 

All of a sudden and quickly as possible, Sam duck down to her level and slapped her hard on the face. And that made her go quiet. Because he hurt her very much. 

"See, that's it. You're not (y/n). You're just some vamp that's under cover and ready to hurt those other girls at your school. Correct?" 

She's so confused and didn't know what he's talking about so she shook her head no, denying their accusations. Vamp? Undercover? 

 

"Don't you dare fucking lie to us!"

Dean screamed, walking to her scared figure and she flinched, crying harder than ever. She just want her Bible, the thing that keeps her safe all this while. 

"Please, I.... I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a normal girl. I don't know anything, I swear to God." 

Sam snickered, examining her red and crying face. 

"You know, you're very cute and innocent. The first time I saw you, I didn't believe that you're a vamp. " 

She cried, harder, making the boys roll their eyes. 

"Just tell us where's the goddamn nest." 

She shook her head, eyes puffy with tears as she couldn't understand what are they saying. She's so confused, and so scared. 

"Please... Please, if you're going to kidnap me, please, just let me have my Bible..." 

"I just want my Bible...."

She cried again, and before she knew it, Dean duck down too and push her to the ground, her red eyes goes wide while Dean pin her down on the tile. 

"Since you can't stop crying and answer our questions..." 

 

"...we got some other way to make you talk AND cry." 

Dean smirked, and Sam did too. The thought of an innocent girl getting fucked on the floor made Sam grew hard and he wondered if she could take two men at the same time. 

"What... What are you going to..." 

Before she knew it, her blouse were being torn open and she yelled, her eyes grew wider as they saw her white bra. Suddenly, she knew what are they going to do to helpless little girl like her. 

"Oh, wow, Sammy! She had on white bra." 

Dean grinned, making him look attractive and scary at the same time. Her stomach dropped as he keep opening her blouse, leaving her only in her bra and skirt. Again, her tears fell.

 

"Please. Please, don't..."

"Don't rape me. Please..." 

She plead again, and before she could react, Sam drag down her skirt and the two men moaned as they see her matching white panties. Naturally, Dean rubbed himself on his crotch, making her flinch. 

"Honey, you can't be a virgin, can you?" 

Dean asked, looking at her up and down and all she could do is cry and nod. 

"Yes. Yes, I am. Please..." she begged again, scared for what they will do to her. 

"Your pleading is making me go hard." 

Sam remarks, ignoring the fact that she's a virgin. And that she's underage. 

"Well, same goes to me. Hold her hands, Sammy. I'm going to have some fun with her, and then I'll let you have your turn." 

Dean said, and as quickly as possible, her eyes were frantic looking at the two men as Sam stand up and walk behind her to grab her fragile hands, keeping them together and Dean starts to unbuckle her belt and push down her panties. 

"No! No, please... Don't- don't hurt me!" 

She screamed, but they ignore her and before she knew it Dean grabbed her legs and spread them wide, grinning and proud at what he's going to do and he ripped her panties, revealing her purity. Dean moaned yet again, looking at her fresh, young cunt. 

"And here I'm believing that she is a virgin." 

Dean said, looking at Sam as they laugh at her. With one hand, Sam rip open her white bra, making her jump as the cold air hit her virgin nipples. She squirmed,making the two brothers think that she's aroused.

"Wow, nice tits!" 

Sam said, hearing her cries as he pinched her right nipple and she struggle harder, making Dean hold her by her torso to keep her still. She closed her eyes as she feel more hands on her breast, rubbing, squeezing, pinching. It made her feel disgusting, getting touched by two men at the same time and she didn't even know who they are. 

"Please..." 

Suddenly, her own ears heard screaming until she realize that she's the one who screamed. Her eyes snapped open as Dean pushed into her cervix, breaking her hymen. She cried again, as pain took over her body. 

"God, she's tight and warm. Like a virgin!" 

Dean moaned, feeling her walls clenched every time he moved, thinking the blood that's sipping from her is her wetness, while in reality she isn't wet. She's in pain. In sorrow. In fright. 

The sound of skin slapping skin made her eyes produce more tears, as she could hear Dean's pleasant sound for taking her virginity. She even ignored Sam's hand that's pinching her breast as all she could even think was God. Why did God put her through this? Why did God let her devotion to Him corrupted? Why? 

Why? 

Before she knew it, everything's finished as Dean pulled out of her, his eyes pleased with what he had took until he saw the blood painting her thighs. 

"What the hell...?" Dean asked himself, until Sam finally let go of her limp hands and she lie down, broken. 

Suddenly, Sam's phone ring and he quickly snatch it, still puzzled as to why is the vamp bleeding like a virgin? 

Dean put his phone into loud speaker.

"Hello, Cas?" 

"Dean! There's some news. (Y/n) is not the vampire that we're looking for." 

"What?" 

The two of them shouted, looking at the bleeding young girl.

"It turned out that the vamp is just her look alike, nothing more. (Y/n) is innocent." 

Dean felt guilt spread into his chest, the longer he's in the room. He look down again at the girl and soon realized that she's crying, her legs still spreading as she hugged her self and break down into sobs. 

And all Dean and Sam wants to do is hug her. 

She then screamed at the top of her lungs, as pain still resides within her. She closed her eyes and screamed, her throat's getting raw and she blamed God for this 

 

She blamed her God for this.


End file.
